


Cold Day, Banked Fires

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are incredibly annoying, do you know that?" Kurama whispered. "And I've been sitting here, trying to think of some way to get you to shut up. I thought if your mouth was occupied with something other than complaining, I could get some work done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Day, Banked Fires

Cold Days, Banked Fires

Kurama sat in his bedroom very pointedly ignoring the sulking jaganshi in his window. It was winter, which meant that Hiei was spending more time than usual in Kurama's home. It also meant that, more often than not, said jaganshi was in a foul mood.

"I hate the cold," Hiei groused for the third time in an hour.

"Yes, so you've said," Kurama replied, his voice carefully pleasant. To anyone listening who didn't know the fox, he was the picture of patience. To Hiei, the tone clearly said 'I am one minute away from strangling you to death with a vine from out of no where with a name you can't pronounce'.

Hiei heard the threat in his friend's voice. He heard it, acknowledged it, and filed it away for later. But Hiei was a not a demon known for his patience. Or for always doing the intelligent thing.

So he said it again, adding "and I'm bored," just to see what would happen.

The result was Kurama snapping the pencil in his hand and whirling around to glare at his guest with poorly concealed annoyance dancing in vivid jade eyes. "And _what_ ," Kurama said slowly, voice low and laced with power, "do you want me to do about it?"

Hiei, continuing his streak of reacting poorly in tense situations, shrugged.

Kurama closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and prayed to Inari for strength. "Come here," he said to Hiei.

"What?"

"Come. Here." There was steel in that smooth alto now, and it made Hiei wary. Well…wary and horny. When Kurama meant business, he was the most attractive thing that the fire demon had ever seen.

He slid from the window seat and walked over, never taking his eyes away from Kurama's. "What?" he asked again when he was as close as he dared to get.

One graceful hand shot out and wrapped around Hiei's wrist, pulling him closer until he was between Kurama's legs and the two demons were nose to nose.

"You are incredibly annoying, do you know that?" Kurama whispered. "And I've been sitting here, trying to think of some way to get you to shut up. Telling you would do no good; actions speak much louder than words with you. So I thought that perhaps if your mouth was occupied with something other than complaining, I could get some work done. What do you think?"

It was all Hiei could do to keep breathing at that point. When Kurama was all business it caused a thick coil of arousal to build in his stomach.

They'd had sex once.

It was right after Kurama's first match in the Dark Tournament when he'd mutilated Roto or whatever the fuck that idiot's name was. Hiei didn't think he had ever wanted anyone as much as he wanted Kurama after watching him deny the bastard mercy. That night when they had gone back to their hotel room, damaged arm in tow, he had ravaged the fox.

They hadn't spoken of it again.

Now Kurama was looking at him with eyes full of lust, and Hiei knew that it was going to happen again. Except he didn't think he'd be the one doing the ravaging this time.

"I asked you," the fox all but purred. "What you thought of my idea."

Hiei swallowed hard, mouth dry with want. "Brilliant as always," he replied, going for flippant and probably failing miserably.

"I thought so," Kurama said with a feral grin. He leaned forward that last bit and captured Hiei's lips with his own. The kiss was slow, but not lacking in intensity. Kurama parted Hiei's lips with his tongue, swiping it inside and groaning a little at the taste which was simultaneously familiar and foreign.

Pulling back from the kiss, Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, pushing him down until he was kneeling between the redhead's knees.

Hiei arched an eyebrow, looking up at his friend with a bored expression on his face.

Kurama arched his own brow in response, giving Hiei a look that clearly said _you know what to do, and if you don't do it in the next five seconds, you will regret it._

That sent a shock of pleasure down the smaller demon's spine, and he reached forward to undo Kurama's pants. He only fumbled with the button and zipper for a second before Kurama was lifting his hips so that Hiei could slide the jeans down.

The fox hadn't bothered with underwear that day, so his erection was unhampered. It sat long, hard, pale, and silken, mere inches from Hiei's face, a drop of precum already oozing from the tip.

Unconsciously, Hiei licked his lips.

"I know you practically raised yourself," Kurama was saying, "But I assume that even you have heard the 'don't talk with your mouth full' rule. It very much applies here." He waved an elegant hand in clear invitation to _get to it already._

Hiei rolled his eyes, but wasted no more time. He opened his mouth and engulfed the better part of Kurama cock in one swallow.

The redhead hissed in pleasure, closing his eyes and placing his hand on the back of Hiei's head.

Hiei wrapped one small, calloused hand around the base of Kurama's cock and began to suck in earnest. He pulled his head up as far as Kurama's guiding hand would allow and swirled his nimble tongue around the tip like it was an ice-cream cone. He caught a drip of salty fluid on his tongue, groaning as he savored the flavor. Kurama tasted clean and sharp and just a little earthy, and Hiei could get enough.

Kurama didn't give him time to dwell on it though before he was pushing Hiei's head back down.

Sharp teeth scraped a bit against the shaft, and the redhead arched up, pushing more of himself into that hot mouth. He hit the back of Hiei's throat, but the jaganshi was not going to be defeated by someone's _penis,_ so he swallowed with a chuckle and continue to suck.

The vibrations from Hiei's chuckle pushed Kurama closer to the edge and he tightened his hand in Hiei's hair, nearing his climax. "Gods, Hiei," the fox moaned. "I'm close."

Close was not good enough for Hiei, so he doubled his efforts, smirking in satisfaction when Kurama threw back his head and came hard in Hiei's mouth.

The jaganshi made a show of swallowing all of Kurama's release, then smirked as he lifted his head.

"All that silence," he said, "And you didn't even get any work done."

Kurama smiled, fondness replacing the dazed lust in his eyes. "Oh, Hiei," he whispered. "I haven't even begun to do the real work yet. And I've decided that your mouth can be rather wonderful when you're not complaining."

Hiei rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and backing away. "And you just get whatever you want, is that it?"

"Oh yes," Kurama said decisively. "For instance now, I want you to strip. It would be, of course, in your best interest to comply."

"If I don't?" Hiei asked because he was Hiei and defiance was his hallmark.

That dangerous gleam was back in Kurama's eyes. "I won't fuck you, and you can spend the rest of the day sitting with that lovely erection while I finish studying for finals."

It was a simple threat, and one that Hiei knew the fox would make good on. In addition to deadly plants, Kurama was adept at using sex as a weapon. Mainly by making you want it, and then making you jump through hoops to get it. Of course, getting naked was a pretty minor hoop, all things considered.

So Hiei stripped.

He stood in front of Kurama, naked and aroused and watched as hungry green eyes devoured every inch of him.

"You really are quite beautiful, Hiei," Kurama murmured. "Such strength coiled in such a small body. Lovely."

Hiei flushed under the fox's praise. "I thought you were going to fuck me, not recite poetry."

"So impatient. Come here, then."

"We're not going to the bed?"

Kurama laughed. "Remember how I get what I want? Well right now I want to fuck you in this chair. Now, come here."

Before the smaller demon had a chance to comply or complain, Kurama was reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Hiei's slender hips. His fingers dug into the sensitive skin, making Hiei's breath catch as he was dragged forward.

One of the redhead's hands slipped down to the subtle swell of Hiei's ass while the other slipped farther down to fist Hiei's cock.

The jaganshi groaned out loud. "Tease," he muttered under his breath.

Kurama laughed again, and the sound was warm. He reached into a drawer at his desk and pulled out a bottle of lube. Hiei didn't watch Kurama prepare, but he sucked in a breath when that first slick, questing finger found his opening.

"Still think I'm teasing?" the fox asked as he slowly fucked his partner with his hand.

"Sadistic," Hiei managed to get out.

"Thorough," Kurama countered. There were three fingers now, curling and pushing into Hiei and making the fire demon's breath come in short bursts. "Ready?" Kurama asked.

"Gods, just do it!"

"As you like." Kurama lifted Hiei onto his lap so that the smaller demon was facing him. He relished the sounds that Hiei made as he was slowly impaled on his cock, and he scooted forward so that Hiei would have room to wrap his legs around his waist.

It was meant to be rough. Hiei knew that that was what Kurama had intended when he'd begun this, but some how their eyes had caught, and it became something softer.

With each thrust from Kurama, Hiei grunted, the sound of skin on skin filling the small bedroom.

The redhead reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Hiei's erection again, squeezing and pumping it in time with their movements.

Hiei cried out when a particularly vicious thrust slammed right into his prostate, and Kurama made sure to hit it exactly each time after that.

Soon all of the sensations got to be too much for Hiei. He clenched around Kurama and squeezed the fox's arms as he came with a shuddering breath.

Kurama sped up his thrusts, nearing the edge himself. With one final push, he spilled his release into Hiei's body and let his head fall forward so that their foreheads were touching.

A slow, lazy smile curved over his face. "See, you're not complaining anymore."

"Not cold now."

"Or bored?"

"Hn."

Kurama sighed in pleasure. "I always have been a genius."

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I've written anything for these two. I'm a bit rusty, but I've missed them. Anyway, happy belated birthday, Milky! You are fabulous!


End file.
